


Letter to Santa

by lumi_honeycutt



Series: Raphael/Donatello [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Turtle Tots (TMNT), this is super late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumi_honeycutt/pseuds/lumi_honeycutt
Summary: Raphael has a crush on Donnie and asks Santa for a little help.





	Letter to Santa

**Author's Note:**

> first tcest raphdon fic, hope you guys like it!!

 

Mikey sloppily drew on his sheet of paper as fast as his little hand could go. Since Mikey could draw faster than he could write, his letter to Santa was nothing more than drawings of all the objects he wanted.

“And a rocket and a dog and a cat and a race car and a-“

“Mikey, don’t you think you’re asking for a bit much?” Leo interrupted his baby brothers mantra. Leo wrote his letter but only had a couple things down: calligraphy brushes, a bonsai tree, and a fancy candle that smelled of cherry blossoms.

“I don’t think it’s too much, I’ve been very, very good this year.” Mikey countered, quite full of himself and dramatically stood up to turn his back to Leo, he then continued furiously drawing on the paper. Raph, who was sitting next to Donnie and across from Leo and Mikey, scoffed at his eldest and youngest brother. He was angry at them and he didn’t know why, maybe it was because Mikey was always too loud and Leo too bossy? Or maybe because Leo and Mikey had both wanted cereal last night so they ate that instead of pancakes that Raph wanted? Or maybe it was because he was jealous that Santa could give Leo and Mikey the presents that they wanted but not his.

“Raphie, you’ve got nothing written.” Donnie noticed.

“That’s because Santa can’t bring me what I want.” Raph said with a mix of annoyance, anger, and sadness.

“Don’t be silly Raph. I promise that whatever it is, Santa will bring it. Well, as long as you’ve been good this year.” Don said and Mikey quirked up laughing at his comment.

“Well in that case, Raph for sure won’t get anything!” He laughed and Raph stood up and charged at Mikey. Mikey yelped and scurried behind Leo and clung to his shell.

“Raph, he was only kidding you know it.” Leo defended, only fueling Raph’s anger even more. Stupid Leo, always defending Mikey.

“Whatever, I’m heading to bed.” Raph stormed out of the living room into his room and slammed the door shut. He threw books, punched the walls and screamed into his pillow. In the midst of his tantrum he felt his face go hot and tears form at the corners of his eyes. He sniffled and leaned his shell on the corner of his bed, hugging his knees up to his chest he let himself cry. He wasn’t getting what he wanted for Christmas and it wasn’t fair. He just wanted one thing.

For some time he had begun feeling differently towards his immediate brother. He’d go out of his way to receive affection from Donnie in anyway he could. Every time his brother would hug him he’d wished it would linger longer. When Donnie smiled, his heart would do somersaults in his chest. And when Donnie sang quietly to himself, he’d sneak around to hear the pretty tunes. He had thought kisses and holding hands was gross but now he wanted to hold Donnie’s hand more than anything. He wanted Donnie to sing to him, he wanted Donnie to hug him longer, he wanted Donnie to kiss his cheek more often.

Santa couldn’t do that though, Donnie wasn’t a toy. Well, maybe he could. Raph thought long and hard about what Donnie had just told him.

“Whatever it is, Santa will bring it.” he repeated to himself. “As long as I’ve been good.” _Well I’ve been very, very good this year!_ Raph thought, _If Donnie says Santa can bring anything than maybe he can bring me this._ He jumped off of his bed and hopped onto his desk chair, pulled out some paper and a crayon and began to write.

 

_Dear Santa,_

_I have been very good this year. I only yelled at Leo every once in a while and didn’t punch Mikey as much as last year. Please, please, please can you make Donnie like me? He’s just so pretty and funny and when he laughs so loud he can’t breathe, it makes me so happy. Can you make him laugh like that? Oh and please get him to sing for me! That’s very important. Donnie doesn’t like to sing in front of people, he’s shy but I really want to hear him. And I want Donnie to hug me really really tight, his hugs are nice, he’s soft. And I want to hold his hand too!_

_Thanks,_

_Raph_

Raphael thought his letter finished and was about to to put in an envelope when he remembered one last thing.

 

 _P.S. Don’t get anything for Leo or Mikey they are big meanies_ >:(

He felt much better after that. He placed his letter in the envelope and went to sleep. He wanted to mail his letter in the morning, when no one was around to snoop at what he wanted.

…

“Leo, I told you, I don’t want any more broccoli!” Mikey complained about the meal placed in front of him.

“Mikey, you can’t just eat the beef, you need your vegetables.” Leo tried to reason but his baby brother had his mind set on no broccoli and threw his plate across the room and crashed into the wall next to the door.

“Mikey!” Leo scolded and chased after the plate to pick up the mess, he didn’t expect to find Raph outside the door sneaking into the living room.

“Uh, what are you doing?” he asked and startled Raph.

“Nothing!” Raph yelled hiding his hands behind his back. He then felt something yank the envelope away, he turned quickly to see Mikey running away with the letter. “Mikey, give it back!” he chased after his giggling little brother but didn’t manage to catch him before he opened the letter and read as he ran. Raph felt the blood drain from his face when Mikey burst out laughing and shoved the letter at Leo.

“Raph’s got a crush on Donnie! Raph’s got a crush on Donnie!” he teased and Leo read through the letter to see that Mikey wasn’t lying.

“You’ve got a crush on Don?” Leo asked him but Raph stayed frozen. The ruckus that they were making alerted their father and brother and they both appeared looking worried.

“What is going on here?” their father asked Raph who wore a look of dread. Raph saw Donnie behind Splinter and prayed that Leo and Mikey would keep their mouths shut.

“Michelangelo read Raph’s letter to Santa and found out that he had a crush on Donnie.” Leo explained and Master Splinter was taken back by the unexpected answer, Donnie poked his head out from behind their father and looked at Raph curiously, Raph didn’t dare look up at him.

“Leo, shut up!” Raph yelled.

“Is this true Raphael?” his father asked.

“Yeah it’s true, look!” Mikey said taking the letter away from Leo and jumped up to show the letter to their father. “He said he wants Don to hug him, and hold his hand, and sing to him. He wants Donnie to like him!”

Splinter did not know how to react to the sudden situation, he had to address Raph’s crush but he also didn’t want to embarrassed his son any further. Donatello finally left his place behind Splinter and approached his stiff brother, tentatively he placed his hand on Raph’s shoulder and asked, “Is it true, Raph?”

Raphael wanted to cry and lean into Don’s touch but he was afraid. All eyes were on him and he felt the gazes of his brothers and father dig into his soul. He looked up and caught sight of Don’s eyes, their red color had such warmth to it, he wanted to say the truth, he really did, but he was afraid. So like before, he ran off.

The four stayed in shock together in the kitchen. Don had an unreadable expression, Splinter was still trying to process what had just happened, and Leo and Mikey were trying to keep their giggles from escaping them. Splinter gave them a glare that made it a whole lot easier.

“What you boys did is very wrong, you shouldn’t invade your brothers privacy like that. When Raphael comes down you will both apologize and as punishment, you will both lose one present.” Splinter scolded and Mikey yelped.

“Lose a present?!” He cried.

“Master, were sorry, we didn’t mean to hurt Raph’s feelings.” Leo continued.

“I am not the one you should be apologizing to, Leonardo. Both of you head to your rooms and Donatello please- Donatello?” Splinter then saw that his third son was no longer in the kitchen.

…

Raph paced around his room. _Oh god, what if Don hates me, what am I gonna do? Maybe I’ll run away and come back when he forgets? No, it’s too cold. Maybe I can apologize? No, I didn’t do anything wrong._ There was a knock at the door.

“Go away, Leo!” He yelled.

“I’m not Leo,” he heard Don’s voice through the door, “Raph, please let me in.” There was a pause between them and Don was about to give up and give Raph his space but then he heard the doorknob budge and the door open. He stepped into the dark room and saw Raph on his bed facing the wall away from him. He climbed onto the bed and sat himself next to his older brother. “Raphie,” he said quiet and comforting, “don’t cry please. I’m sorry for what Mikey and Leo did, it wasn’t right. I’m not mad at you if that’s what you’re worried about.” Raph looked up at Don’s ruby red eyes.

“You aren’t mad?” He asked between sniffles.

“Oh Raph,” Don wrapped one arm around Raph and brought him close and held onto Raphs hand with his free one, “of course I’m not mad at you. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Raph felt a wave of relief flow through him and he leaned into Don’s embrace where he felt safe and comforted.

“Raph, if you wanted me to do all that stuff you could’ve just asked me.” Don said.

“So, you don’t think it’s weird that I like you?” Raph asked hopefully.

“Why would I think it’s weird if I like you too?” Don replied and Raph perked up and took ahold of his shoulders.

“Are you serious? You do? As in _like_ like me?” He asked and Don blushed madly.

“Yes, Raph, I _like_ like you.” He replied sheepishly and Raph let out a squeak of happiness and pulled him into a tight hug that Don returned. They stayed holding each other and giggling lightly for a while before Don got an idea. He grabbed the blanked and wrapped it around both of their shoulders before lightly singing to his older brother.

“ _Wise men say only fools rush in,_

_But I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

Don continued on and Raph fell more in love with every word, his little brothers soft sweet voice gave him a warm feeling in his chest. He rested his head on Don’s shoulder and thought to himself _This is the best Christmas ever._


End file.
